


Неудачный флирт

by kira_sky



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky
Summary: Какаши считает, что Ирука прекрасен, и говорит ему об этом. Или, по крайней мере, пытается.





	Неудачный флирт

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flirting Fails](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497336) by [Dilly_Oh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly_Oh/pseuds/Dilly_Oh). 

Глаза Ируки глубокого, тёплого тёмно-коричневого цвета. Они напоминают Какаши о чашке крепкого ароматного кофе или горячего шоколада. Кажется, что они закипают жаром, когда Ирука злится. И если Какаши смотрит в них слишком долго, его накрывает нервной паникой. Поэтому нет ничего удивительного в том, что однажды в комнате выдачи миссий он не сдерживается и выдаёт:

— Я бы хотел выпить твои глаза.

Ирука застывает, удерживая печать в воздухе, и долго молча смотрит на него. Затем он словно в замедленной съёмке пропечатывает отчёт и, не говоря ни слова, указывает на дверь. Какаши не спорит. Он просто уходит.

* * *

Волосы у Ируки длинные и невероятно густые. Это истинная красота, жестоко стянутая в тугой конский хвост и скрытая ото всех. Когда же они распущены, то выглядят мягкими и шелковистыми, оттеняют шею и плечи Ируки чувственной завесой. Какаши сходит с ума от желания провести по ним ладонью, накрутить прядь на палец и смотреть, как она распрямляется. Их цвет наводит на мысли об ирландском сеттере, о его золотисто-коричневой шерсти и медных отблесках, пляшущих на солнце. Какаши всё ещё представляет пса, когда встречает Ируку во время утренней пробежки, так что это выливается в:

— Как ты сохраняешь шерсть такой блестящей?

Ирука ощетинивается (скорее, как кот, а не как пёс, отмечает Какаши) и убегает в противоположном направлении. Какаши его не преследует.

* * *

Голос Ируки глубокий и мелодичный, ритмичный настолько, что каждое его слово превращается в стих, а каждое предложение — в песню. Когда Ирука говорит, Какаши растворяется в ощущении покоя. Мерные звуки расслабляют каждую клеточку его тела своим нежным жаром. Какаши мог бы слушать их часами. Голос Ируки — колыбельная, что посылает волны умиротворения сквозь бурю, бушующую внутри него. И на этих волнах его относит к тихой гавани сна. Какаши пытается сказать Ируке об этом, но получается только:

— Когда ты говоришь, я засыпаю.

Покой рушится, когда голос Ируки взлетает до возмущённого крика. Какаши совсем забыл о крике.

* * *

Ирука пахнет сандаловым деревом. Это богатый, землистый запах, который Какаши обожает — он плотный и пьянящий, от него слабеют колени. Запах сопровождает Ируку повсюду, куда бы он ни шёл, оставляет след, за которым Какаши не раз бесстыдно следовал через всю Коноху. Запах остаётся от мыла, которым пользуется Ирука (Какаши, чувствуя себя сумасшедшим, однажды пробрался в его квартиру, чтобы узнать это). Мыло дорогой марки, его привозят из страны Ветра, но, по мнению Какаши, оно стоит каждого потраченного рё. Оно не маскирует собственный запах Ируки, нет, скорее, усиливает его до какой-то божественной степени. У Какаши кружится голова, когда он стоит рядом с Ирукой в облаке этого аромата. И он пытается снова:

— Ты пахнешь.

И только когда Ирука в гневе уносится прочь, Какаши понимает, что пропустил слово «приятно».

* * *

У Какаши никогда раньше не было проблем с речью. В пять лет он был признан гением, а это значит, что слова всегда приходили к нему с лёгкостью. Они просто текли сквозь его мысли и его рот подобно реке — быстро и уверенно. И только с Ирукой эта река пенилась и бурлила, пока Какаши пытался черпать из неё пригоршнями в попытке составить связное предложение. Но как бы сильно он ни концентрировался, как бы долго ни повторял реплики, слова просто вываливались из него безо всякого порядка, создавая хаос. Какаши приводила в ярость эта неспособность говорить с Ирукой, не выдавая что-то бессмысленное или, ещё хуже, не оскорбляя его ненароком. Это было невыносимо. И необъяснимо. Но Какаши все равно попытался:

— Я ненавижу говорить с тобой.

Ирука кинул в него кунай. Какаши с лёгкостью уклонился, но всё равно почувствовал боль.

* * *

— Слушай, этот Хатаке такой странный, — услышал Какаши, подходя к комнате выдачи миссий, и остановился. — Как ты его выносишь, Ирука?

О, нет. У Какаши всё внутри сжалось. Он не хотел этого слышать, только не от Ируки. Но ступни словно приросли к полу, а мышцы застыли, будто он попал под действие гендзюцу. Какаши уставился на пятно на стене и стал ждать неизбежного.

— Я не считаю его странным, — ответил голос Ируки, и Какаши снова смог дышать. — Он забавный иногда, но не странный.

— Серьёзно? — хмыкнул другой голос. Похоже, это был один из друзей-чунинов Ируки, тот с ужасной причёской или тот, другой, с ещё более ужасной причёской — Какаши не мог определить точно. — А как насчёт того раза, когда он сказал, что ты ходишь, как леди?

Какаши поморщился, вспоминая ту свою оплошность. Он тогда хотел сказать, что походка Ируки притягивает взгляд, выглядит сексуально и уверенно, как у тех потрясающих женщин из его книг. Но слова, как всегда, смешались, и получилось совсем не то.

— М-м... Не знаю, — голос Ируки звучал слегка смущённо. — Мне кажется, он нервничает. И просто... путается в словах, — последовала длинная, задумчивая пауза. — Это мило.

Мило? МИЛО? Какаши был в шоке. Ещё никто и никогда не описывал Копирующего Ниндзя, одного из лучших шиноби Конохи словом «мило». Эксцентричный, смертоносный, нелюдимый — да. Милый — нет. Он был поглощён внутренними дебатами о том, стоит ли оскорбиться, когда Ирука внезапно вышел из комнаты выдачи миссий, едва не врезался в него и остановился почти вплотную.

Какаши снова почувствовал, что не может двигаться — ноги будто намертво увязли в цементе. Они в упор смотрели друг на друга в напряжённой тишине, и казалось, что время остановилось. Какаши непроизвольно отметил, какой у Ируки красивый нос — благородный, с небольшой горбинкой. Пересекающий его шрам скорее подчёркивал изгиб, чем уродовал его, естественным образом направляя взгляд к поразительным глазам Ируки. С такого близкого расстояния Какаши мог досконально разглядеть его тёмные, густые ресницы и художественную смесь разных цветов и вкраплений золота в его радужках. Рот Ируки приоткрылся от удивления, полные губы слегка потрескались из-за переживаний, возможно, о судьбе Наруто. Непослушная прядь выбилась из тугого хвоста и теперь обрамляла его лицо, словно предмет искусства. Ирука заполнял всё поле зрения, стоял так близко, что на Какаши навалилось всё и сразу: блеск его волос, темнота его глаз, запах мыла на его теле. Ирука был прекрасен. Настолько, что на него больно было смотреть. В груди заныло, дышать стало трудно, а живот скрутило. Какаши почувствовал головокружение и понял, что больше не может себя контролировать.

— Мне плохо, когда я смотрю на тебя, — сказал он, прежде чем успел остановиться, и внутренне выругался. Чёрт! Он снова это сделал. Да что с ним не так? Почему он просто не может сказать то, что нужно? Теперь Ирука начнёт ругаться или ещё хуже — кричать...

Но Ирука начал смеяться.

Сначала негромко, мягко посмеиваясь, но быстро перешёл к настоящему, утробному смеху, обхватив себя обеими руками. Он всё смеялся и смеялся, его плечи тряслись, хвост подпрыгивал в такт, а голос эхом разносился по коридору, окружая их какофонией радостного веселья.

Смех Ируки был прекраснее всего остального. Он отскакивал от стен, словно звон серебряных колокольчиков, отчего вдоль позвоночника спускались волны приятного покалывания. Какаши всё ещё не мог двигаться, не мог говорить, так что просто ждал, боясь того, что произойдёт дальше.

— Аха-ха-ха... ох... фух... — Ирука медленно выпрямился, вытер глаза и сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться. Его щёки окрасились задорным румянцем. — Я понял. Теперь я понял. До меня наконец... дошло, — он улыбался, его лицо буквально светилось от радости, так что Какаши чудом не сгорел на месте. Ирука посмотрел на него, широко ухмыляясь, и сказал: — Мне плохо, когда я смотрю на твою задницу.

А потом подмигнул.

Какаши стал пунцовым под маской. Уши горели, кожу покалывало, он весь вспотел. Тепло было почти невыносимым, сердце зачастило, дыхание стало быстрым, руки превратились в два бесполезных груза... А в мыслях было пусто. Впервые в жизни Какаши не мог подобрать слов: ни оскорбительных, ни каких-либо ещё. Но это было уже и не важно.

Потому что Ирука понял его.

А это всё, чего Какаши когда-либо хотел.


End file.
